a thaisce
by AnakMeaNie.MenantuVKook
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, manusia.. eh atau malaikat ya? –lebih tepatnya setengah iblis– baru saja menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Berasal dari neraka lantai 7 dengan label 'pembangkang' karena tak mau memilih dan menolak mentah-mentah satupun master tertinggi atau diikat oleh raja Solomo. Mulai dari dilamar oleh dewa hingga pertarungan sengit antar ras vampire [SVT, BTS, DIABOLIK LOVERS, OC FANFICTION]
1. Sebut saja prolog

**Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, manusia –lebih tepatnya setengah iblis– baru saja menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Berasal dari neraka lantai 7 dengan label 'pembangkang' karena tak mau memilih dan menolak mentah-mentah satupun master tertinggi atau diikat oleh raja Solomo. Dan kawan jangan tanya aku bagaimana ia bisa lepas dari ikatan Solomo. Bertemu dengan makhluk 'sejenisnya', berkelahi dengan iblis lainnya lalu dilamar oleh dewa penuh kesuraman. Mulai bingung ? Bagaimana jika kita langsung saja ? _[SVT, BTS, DIABOLIK LOVERS, OC FANFICTION]_**

Iblis. Makhluk suci (dulunya sih) yang dilempar ke neraka oleh Tuhan karena melanggar perintahnya. Ah ya mungkin dibeberapa kisah mengatakan iblis berda disekitar manusia. Entah mereka yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi –yang berarti godaannya cukup kuat– atau hanya iblis-iblis rendahan yang bahkan tidak memiliki kesadaran sama sekali.

Tapi bagaimana jika mereka hidup dibumi tanpa melakukan tindak kejahatan dan ya mungkin hanya dilakukannya sekali-sekali ?

Kemari, kuperkenalkan kau dengan iblis yang satu ini. Jeon Wonwoo, iblis 17 tahun yang baru saja menginjakkan dirinya dikelas 2 SMA disebuah sekolah internasional cabang dari Jepang, Ryoutei High School Academy. Tak seram -terlalu tampan malah-, manis, sopan walau agak dingin, dan pintar. Dan yahh untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur dan berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena membiarkan pemilik sekolah membangun cabangnya di Korea Selatan.

Iya, pada Tuhan. Kau tidak salah lihat kok.

Kenapa ? Ya karena satu, sekolah ini beroprasi disaat malam hari yang otomatis membuat Wonwoo lebih mudah bekerja dipagi hari, berjalan-jalan si dunia bawah lalu tidur dari siang hingga sore hari.

Yuhuuu~~ dimanakah engkau sayangku Wonu~

"Hah... disinihhh~~"

Wah ternyata dia sedang berlari ditemani anjing besar ya~

...tapi Wonu gak punya anjing

ANJAY CERBERUS ?!

_O_O_O_O_

"MAAFKAN AKU CERBERUSSSS"

"WONWOO SIALAN SINI KAUUU" Wonwoo berlari semakin kencang. Ia berlari tidak karuan kesana-kemari. Matanya mencari objek pintu atau apalah yang bisa membuatnya pergi.

Ia langsung tersenyum melihat pintu lift diujung sana. Sehabis ini berucaplah terima kasih kepada Hades karena ia selalu merenovasi Dunia bawah mengikuti arus teknologi tercanggih.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Ting! Lift terbuka lalu ia langsung mencelos masuk dan menekan angka lantai asal tanpa memperdulikan orang dibelakangnya yang mendumel lucu. Seketika berhenti karena lantai yang ditekan Wonwoo adalah tujuannya.

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya rakus dilantai lift. Orang dibelakangnya terlonjak lalu memundurkan dirinya kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menendang orang didepannya ini tapi diurungkan niatnya karena tidak merusak _mood_ bagusnya hari ini.

"Ehem" orang itu berdehem pelan. Dan seperti yang kita duga Wonwoo tidak mendengarnya. Ia malah semakin rakus mengambil tempat disana-sini.

"Ehem !" ia semakin keras tapi malah semakin tidakdi tanggapi oleh Wonwoo. Amarahnya sedikit tersulut dan langsung menyentil pelan kepala Wonwoo.

"Aww~ eh ada orang... haii" Wonwoo malah menyapa pemuda dibelakangnya dengan senyuman merekah. Ia berdiri lalu menerjap pelan matanya.

"Kau seenaknya duduk dan menyempitkan tempatku berdiri, kau tau ?"

"Ehhh ? _Mianhae_ aku tidak sadar karena terlalu lelah kejar-kejaran dengan Carberus"

Ia sedikit heran "Cerberus tidak mudah marah.. hey kau apakan dia ?"

"Ehehe, aku tidak sengaja menendang batu lalu mengenai salah satu kepalanya" Wonwoo nyengir kuda.

"Bodohnya..." ia memandangi orang didepannya sedikit terheran. Selama ini ia selalu menatap tajam tiap nama dan foto selebaran panjang penuh nama kematian ter- _update_ tapi ia tak pernah melihat orang ini sama sekali.

"Tunggu, kau bukan Fana ?"

"Setengahnya sih- ya aku fana tapi setengah.. iblis" ia meringis pelan menyebut identitasnya. Wonwoo memang sedikit sensitif mengungkapkan jati dirinya.

"Namamu ? Kalau aku boleh tau sih..."

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Wonwoo cepat.

"Maksudku... nama yang _anu_ " Oke cukup. Ini agak ambigu dan aku yakin kalian semua paham maksudku.

"Aku tak percaya akan hal ini, dan aku yakin kau sendiri tak akan percaya..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Tak terlalu yakin untuk mengatakannya.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku lucifer"

Selang beberapa lama semuanya diam. Hening menerpa sebentar sebelum orang itu kembali berbicara.

"Ohh..."

Satu detik..

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"HAHHH ?!"

_O_O_O_O_

"Katakan, sedang apa petinggi golongan satu berada disini ? Dan oh oh ! Apa benar kau melepas semua bawahanmu ? Para arwah-arwah selalu bergosip tentang itu sepanjang hari~" pemuda didepannya terus bertanya pertanyaan macam-macam dengan mata berbinar sebelum Wonwoo bisa menjawabnya. Ia mengurut keningnya bingung sekaligus stres. Bagaimana kau tidak stres bila seseorang yang baru kau jumpai di sebuah lift mengajakmu berbicara secara frontal, menanyaimu bermacam-macam pertanyaan lalu...

Lalu...

Emm...

Bagaimana ya cara mengatakannya...

"Tunggu dulu ! Aku jawab satu-persatu, aku kesini sesering mungkin karena ya... bermain bersama Cerberus dan membantu Hermes yang bahkan aku tidak tau nama panggilannya untuk mentertibkan para arwah, ya ya benar aku melepas seluruh bawahanku karena... ya aku hanya bosan dan tidak tega mereka bekerja terus menerus"

Wonwoo menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Lalu pertanyaanku yang paling wajib ! Kau siapa dan mengapa kau membawaku ke ruang singgasana Hades lalu menyuruhku duduk dikursi makannya ? Nanti aku dimarahi olehnya~ " tanya Wonwoo dengan sedikit berteriak.

Memang sudah bukan rahasia kalau Wonwoo memang takut kepada dewa-dewi Yunani apalagi Hades. Bahkan setiap kali bawahannya membawakan undangan makan malam bertema romantis, ia akan berlari dan mengurung dirinya selama seminggu penuh didalam penjara bawah tanah untuk para pemberontak.

Kenapa ? Sebut saja itu sebagai ketakutan terbesarnya.

Dan ini bukan hanya lelucon tua yang terlalu renyah.

Karena aku tau kalian akan menyebut ini sebagai omong kosong belaka.

"Aku ? Eh~ aku ya Hades dan ya panggil saja Kim Mingyu, lagipula siapa lagi yang akan membawa-bawa buku tebal berisi catatan lelucon konyol milik para arwah sambil berkeliling mengawasi kondisi dunia bawah ?" Mingyu nyengir heboh(?) lalu mengusap pelan tangan Wonwoo yang tetap setia bertengger diatas meja.

...

"HUAAAAA !"

_O_O_O_O_

 _Har Har Har_

Bagaimanahh ? Bagaimanaah ?

Ada yang tertarik ? Ada yang tertarikkk ?

Kalau gak ada pun akan saya lanjutin *nyengir kuda*

Meng-ngemeng ini _genre_ nya campur aduk yeh

jadi tebakh cendili qaqa

Maap yehh kalau alurnya kecepetan..

Soalnya memang gitu gaya penulisan sayah, arap maklum qaqa

Dan ohh kali ini saya dengan beraninya nyampur animeh ama kpop _idol_ *tepok tangan* (padahal naks baru..)

Kenapahh ? Karena sayah cinta Yui Dan Ayato #lah

REPIUW JUSEYOHH QAQA~~

KRITIKAN ERTAH SARAN JUGAK BOLEHH

AKAN SAYA TERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA KEKURANGAN SAYAH INI~~

 _Wassalam~_


	2. Perbedaan yang kentara

**_"Aku ? Eh~ aku ya Hades dan ya panggil saja Kim Mingyu, lagipula siapa lagi yang akan membawa-bawa buku tebal berisi catatan lelucon konyol milik para arwah sambil berkeliling mengawasi kondisi dunia bawah ?" Mingyu nyengir heboh(?) lalu mengusap pelan tangan Wonwoo yang tetap setia bertengger diatas meja._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"HUAAAAA !"_**

_O_O_O_O_

Wonwoo memekik kencang mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Mingyu -pemuda didepannya yang mengaku sebagai Hades-. Ia bahkan langsung mundur hingga memepetkan badannya dengan dinding saking takutnya. Matanya berkilat tajam.. eh bukan itu kilatan karena air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya...

Iya, Wonwoo nangis cuma gara-gara Mingyu buka jati dirinya.

Mingyu tertegun. Mulutnya menganga hebat melihat Wonwoo yang bereaksi berlebihan hanya karena melihatnya. Terakhir kali ia mengundang iblis kelas rendahan kesini, mereka tak merasa terlalu _takut_ mengobrol sedikit untuk menemani Mingyu yang merasa kesepian.

Wah dewa kita kesepian ternyata.

Mingyu memundurkan kursinya sedikit lalu berdiri perlahan yang disambut dengan reaksi penuh kehebohan dari Wonwoo. Baru saja Mingyu berencana mengambil langkah kecil, Wonwoo malah memekik lalu memundurkan tubuhnya kesudut ruangan. Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya heran sekaligus terkejut. Dan ya raut muka sedih juga terlukis manis diwajahnya, tapi segera ditepisnya dengan seringaian aneh. Dan ya, ia malah semakin mendekat ke arah Wonwoo tanpa memperdulikan gelengan kencang yang terus-terusan dilontarkannya ke Mingyu.

Ah ya, kerja bagus Mingyu~ Kau telah menakuti anak perawan lagi dan lagi.

Wonwoo bergetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Sangat dan ia tak bisa berbohong kalau ia bahkan kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan kakinya. Alhasil ia benar-benar duduk dipojokkan dengan air mata mengalir, badan bergetar hebat dan kepala yang terus menggeleng kencang. Bayangan-bayangan gelap mulai melintas perlahan dikepala Wonwoo. Bayangan pahit yang ia kubur dalam-dalam demi menjadikan kehidupannya lebih 'manusiawi' di dunia yang Tuhan ciptakan hanya untuk manusia dan bukan untuknya atau kaum sejenisnya. Demi wujud malaikatnya dulu ! Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi sebelum..

"Kenapa kelinci manis ? Kau.. kau takut padaku ?"

..sebelum sosok Hades ini bisa datang dan muncul tepat didepannya, berjongkok dihadapannya bagai anjing liar

Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo pelan dengan ujung jari-jari panjangnya. Halus. Kulit bagai bayi serta seputih porselen dingin itu menerpa ujung jari Mingyu. Harus diakui, efek dari sentuhan itu memberi kesan sengatan kecil yang.. hangat ? Entahlah aku tak tau cara mendeskripsikannya. Pokoknya Mingyu suka efek sengatan itu dan ia ingin _lebih._ Ya sentuhan memabukkan dan tak terlupakan diranjang misalkan~

Ah kau memang mesum tuan Hades yang agung..

Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman ditempatnya. Ia menggeliat saat Mingyu semakin mengelusnya. Oh jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang mulai bergerilya disekitar tengkuk belakang Wonwoo. Jarinya bergerak sensual membuat Wonwoo mersakan sesuatu yang panas bergejolak meminta keluar dari tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Entah dorongan setan.. maksudnya bawahannya yang mana atau daimon mana yang menyuruhnya melengguh pelan.

"Uhmm~ Mi- Mingyuhh.." Wonwoo merapatkan lehernya kearah kiri dan tanpa sengaja -iya tanpa sengaja kok- menempelkan bibirnya dipunggung tangan Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu sedikit berjengit. Antara merasakan benda kenyal berwarna _pink_ menyentuh tangannya atau karena desahan yang keluar dari bibir tersebut.

Brakkk !

"Oh Tuhan !" teriak Wonwoo terkejut.

"Ah bukan, ini hanya aku" Gabriel melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang memegang secarik amplop berwarna hitam bergaris emas kearah Wonwoo dengan raut menenangkan.

" _Besides_ , Tuhan sedang sibuk diatas mengerjakan beberapa hal yang sangat... sangat aneh ! Dan tidak diketahui siapapun tak terkecuali aku, _darlin'_ "

"Aishh kau ini masih saja seperti dulu, jahil tapi berpuran-pura tak tau apapun~"

Wonwoo berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ada walau otaknya masih mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Berjalan sedikit tergopoh kearah Gabriel sambil tersenyum manis, membalas senyuman penuh kedamaian dari sang malaikat. Ia merangkul lengan Gabriel akrab lalu merebut paksa surat ditangan Gabriel yang disambut dengan helaan nafas dan gelengan pelan. Gabriel memeluk pinggul Wonwoo dan membiarkannya membaca surat tadi.

"Dan kau juga masih sama, tetap mempertahankan wajah berkarisma selagi sisi kearogananmu tidur~" ucapnya _sing a song_. Wonwoo tak memperdulikannya dan langsun9g melihat-lihat surat ditangannya penuh tanda tanya. Dirobeknya amplop tersebut dan mulai membacanya penuh keseriusan.

"Dan akan kubiarkan kau karena itu milikmu spesial langsung dari Tuhan.."

"Jeon sialan, bisakah kau diam sebentar dan biarkan aku mencerna tulisan-tulisan Jepang yang tak kumengerti ini ?" Wonwoo menggerutu dengan jidat mengkerut memikirkan cara membaca tulisan tulisan penuh lengkungan dihadapannya ini.

"Ingatkan sekali lagi padaku _hyung_ kalau namamu juga menggunakan marga Jeon.."

"Hey Jungkook, apa kau mengerti apa yang ditulis Tuhan kepadaku ? Kepalaku mendadak migrain saking tidak pahamnya"

"Aku memang bisa bahasa Jepang, tapi aku tidak bisa membaca artinya _hyung_ "

"Sini biar kubantu.."

Dari arah belakang Hermes datang dengan senyuman khasnya dan tangan penuh gulungan kertas aneh. Ia mengadahkan tangannya meminta izin untuk mengartikan suratnya yang langsung diberikan begitu saja dengan Wonwoo.

"Hmm kita lihat apa yang ditulisnya disini... Oh dia menggunakan tinta emas ! " Ia mendadak girang dan kembali berdehem melihat ekspresi keheranan dari Wonwoo.

"Katanya begini : _'Lama tak jumpa_ _Lucifer, kali ini aku benar-benar heran atas RE:Born yang aku tak tau sudah berapa kali yang ini cukup tenang dan alim tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Jingkrak sana-sini, heboh, jahil, menggelikan, centil dan lainnya. Kali ini kau pemalu, pendiam, tampan (oh aku tau kau memang tampan kok), patuh, jujur, tulus dan dikagumi banyak orang. Kau juga dianugrahi 3 macam darah makhluk yang mengalir ditubuhmu -manusia,malaikat dan iblis- .Dan ya surat ini hanya untuk sekedar pemberitahuan dari beberapa kertas dan kartu lamaran.. maksudku tebakan masan depan. Kali ini kau akan mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh dan melepas jabatanmu dari karakter orang jahat. Kau akan jadi petinggi yang disembah tapi suci dan bersih bagai mutiara. Tapi bukan berarti kau akan lenyap. Kau akan terus muncul dan RE:Born-mu tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapanpun. Itu saja dariku'_ Wow panjang juga ya~ "

Hening menerpa. Wonwoo masih mencoba mencerna semua tulisan tangan Tuhan dari transalasi yang baru saja dikemukakan oleh Hermes. Gabriel -Jeon Jungkook, sebut saja begitu- diam memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Ia bisa merasakan hawa penuh kesuraman, kepedihan, kekecewaan.. semua bercampur menjadi satu.

'Ah pantas saja Wonu _hyung_ betah, hawanya disini kan bagai kok**nch.. sumber energi penuh gizi ini sih~'

Jungkook melihat kearah Mingyu yang entah kapan sudah disebelah Hermes. Ia meneliti surat tadi dengan seksama dengan wajah tenang. Jungkook juga sedikit tidak paham, bagaimana bisa _hyung_ -nya yang bodoh itu tidak sadar bahwa Mingyu adalah Hades ? Padahal aura serta penampilan mencoloknya -dengan jubah hitam-merah panjang, rambut abu-kebiruan yang acak-acakan serta sepatu _boots_ sebetis dengan hiasan tengkorak dari perak- sudah membuat merinding !

Oh iya, dia kan bodoh...

Mingyu membuka suara "Entah kenapa, tapi apa maksud kertas dan kartu lamaran yang ditulisnya disini ? Sedikit mengherankan untukku, bagaimana menurutmu Hoshi ?"

"Panggil aku menggunakan embel-embel _hyung_ , _aniki_ , atau _nii-san_ Mingyu"

"Aku lebih tua"

"Kau bilang kita akan menggunakan umur manusia, pastinya aku lebih tua"

"Cih !"

"Namamu Hoshi ? Kok aku baru tau ya.." Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang dibalas dengan kecupan ringan dari Jungkook.

"Bukan, itu hanya nama panggilannya _hyung._ Hermes memakai nama Kwon Soonyoung. Hoshi itu bahasa Jepang yang berarti bintang" jawab Jungkook riang.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo. Ia menatap tajam mata sipit Wonwoo serius yang membuat Wonwoo ingin mencair bagai air es. Jungkook yang tidak tau-menahu hanya bisa menopang tubuh Wonwoo seadanya. Menaruh kakinya diantara kaki Wonwoo dan smeakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau bilang kau takut padaku, tapi kenapa kau biasa saja pada Hoshi _hyung_ ?" tanya Mingyu penuh penekanan. Ah, kurasa ia marah..

"Hey jangan menakutinya ! Ia denganku sudah cukup dekat makanya dia terlihat _sedikit_ biasa" Hoshi menyentil kepala Mingyu pelan dari arah belakang yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan super jengkel dari empunya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ mari kita hentikan sampai disini saja dulu, ayo Wonwoo hyung~ ada beberapa makanan enak dirumah, Jin sudah menyiapkannya sedari tadi" baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Jungkook, Wonwoo langsung digendong ala _bridal style_ oleh Jungkook.

"Ya ! Kookiee turunkan akuuuu !"

Blam !

Meninggalkan Hoshi dan Mingyu berdua didlam singgasana Mingyu.

"Astaga aku benar-benar gila !" teriak Mingyu

"Oh demi nektar nikmat didalam tangki rahasia milikku, kau... JATUH HATI PADA IBLIS ?! "

"Hey kau tidak boleh menyimpan nektar untuk diri sendiri, berbagilah kepadaku yang hanya mendapat jatah 1 galon perbulan !"

Hoshi mengurut kepalanya yang tak terasa sakit. Teman yang hampir setiap hari ditemuinya, membantunya, dibantunya, bersenang bersamanya baru saja melontarkan sesuatu yang benar -benar bagai bumerang bagi kehidupan temannya itu. Sudah dilempar nanti balik lagi terlempar.

Aww rasanya sakit..

_O_O_O_O_

Apa yang bisa kau bayangkan mendengar iblis dan malaikat tingkat tinggi tinggal serumah ?

 _Chaos_ , kah ?

 _End of the world_ , kah ?

 _RE:World War_ , kah ?

"Sayang, kau mau apa dulu ? _Cheesecake_ atau buah semangka ? Lalu makanan utamanya kau mau nasi atau mie ?" Jin mengusap pundak Wonwoo sambil menyalurkan kasih sayang yang besar.

"Eh, aku bisa ambil sendiri kok~ _Hyung_ duduk yang tenang saja..."

"Kau itu seharusnya bersyukur saja masih dibantu oleh Seokjin _hyung_ "

"Namjoon ! Jangan begitu pada Wonwoo" marah Jin ke Namjoon

"Hentikan wajah seram tanpa senyuman itu, aku yang menjaga Tartarus hampir setiap waktu saja masih bisa tersenyum senang" Suga menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya yang sangat menggemaskan kepada Namjoon yang dibalas dengan kerlingan malas.

"Aku akan tersenyum kalau ia dan kawanannya lenyap.. kurasa"

"MICHAEL !" teriak Jin kencang. Jin tak pernah semarah ini. Ia akan memanggil nama asli orang tersebut kalau memang itu sudah membuatnya jengah setengah mati. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat seorang Zaphiel marah hanya Namjoon, _Archangel_ tertinggi diantara mereka ber-tujuh. _To be honest_ , ia muak dengan si sialan Michael dihadapannya ini.

Dan ya seperti inilah kehidupan yang akan terjadi jika malaikat dan iblis tinggal satu atap.

"Su.. sudahlah _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ ada benarnya juga kok. Aku benar-benar tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang telah kalian limpahkan kepadaku"

Wonwoo berdiri lalu menenangkan Jin sambil tersenyum kecil. Jin menengok kebelakang dan cukup terenyuh dengan apa yang selalu dikatakan Wonwoo. Suga hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena disini ia berada diposisi yang cukup rendah untuk menentang para malaikat dan seorang iblis berkasta diatasnya. Walau ia lebih tua dari Namjoon, Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Taehyung , wujud penghormatan besar tetap ia lakukan kepada mereka. Dan ia tetap menghormati Jimin walau si cebol itu berada dibawahnya.

"Lagipula, aku hanya merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. La.. lain kali mungkin aku akan menjadi lebih mandiri, _hyung-nim_ "

Bagai tombak yang baru saja menghujam mereka, ada rasa ngilu yang menghujam dada dengan cepat dan kasat mata. Perkataan yang dilontarkan Wonwoo selalu menyakitkan dan menggores hati nurani. Tulus dan jujur, mereka bisa merasakannya. Tapi entah mengapa ego menolak dengan keras semua yang mereka rasakan, ya walau tidak semua.

"Akan.. akan aku ambilkan makanan didapur, _hyung-nim_. Nanti biar aku yang mencuci piringnya dan membereskan bekas makanannya. Soal pekerjaan rumah, biar aku menggantikan Jimin _hyung-nim_ dalam hal menyapu"

"Tak usah sayang, kau bisa membantu tapi tak semuanya juga kau lakukan"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Seokjin _hyung_ , jangan terlalu merepotkan dirimu secara berlebihan Wonu~"

"Biarkan dia ! Lagipula anggap saja itu bayaran untuk tumpangan yang _kita_ berikan" Wonwoo menduduk dalam menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Mencoba menetralisirkan nafasnya agar tak menjatuhkan satupun tetes air dari matanya. Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon memang ada benarnya, tapi tetap saja menurutnya itu terlalu kasar. Ia memang iblis dan itu cukup menjijikan menumpang dirumah para _Archangel_. Tapi setidaknya ia masih punya harga diri yang cukup besar untuk dijatuhkan begitu saja dengan musuhnya yang sudah sangat Wonwoo sayangi bagai keluarga.

"Aku ijin kebelakang dulu kalau begitu, permisi"

Wonwoo melesat pergi meninggalkan ketiga malaikat yang masih mencoba menghilangkan kesan emosi yang kental.

_O_O_O_O_

HEYHOOOOOO~~~

AKOEH KEMVALEEEHHH~~

ADA NYANG INGET SAMA AUTHOR BARU NAN SENGKLEK INI~~~

GAK ADA ? YASUDAHH.. #mojok

Gk w becanda mau mojok

Ayy ada liat _guest_ kasih w saran dan W GEGER SENDIRI SAKING SENENGNYA DIKASIH SARAN !

Sudah dikatakan bahwa w suka bet dikasih saran ama kritikan terus kekurangan di karya w

Entah kenapa, seneng aja yang kesih sarannya jadi w bisa makin meningkatkan kerja keras selama ini #eaaak

Maen tebak-tebakan ae yokk~

Kira-kira si Agus, TaeTae, Hopie ama Chimchim siapa seh ? Kok Agus dibawahnya Hopie ama TaeTae syeh ? Kok ChimChim dibawahnya si Agus ?

Ada yang bilang kurang vaham, sini sama oom biar oom jelasin #pedoae

Terus yang komen **17MissCarat,** user yang entah kenapa gua ngepens dengan dia tanpa alsan yang jelas #lah

Terus ada nyang nanya soal ambil _part..._

 _HAR HAR HAR_

 _Stay tune_ aja qaqa :v

SARAN, KRITIKAN DAN REPIUW JUSEYOHHHH~~~


End file.
